


don't say yes (run away now).

by paleromantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Fluff, If you read this no you didn't <3, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oliver crashes Marcus's arranged marriage, Oliver wood is dramatic, Post-War, They're still in love stuff just got in the way, Unresolved Romantic Feelings, Yes it is 2020 yes this is harry potter dont look at me, thats it thats the tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “Dearly beloved, we are gathered…”Marcus’s eyes swept the room, and Oliver could see the exact moment the man saw him. Marcus’s eyes widened marginally, and if Oliver wasn’t going completely insane he could have sworn that the man even smiled for a moment, before his face returned to it’s stony, almost sick expression. Oliver’s lungs hurt from not breathing, so he slowly let himself take a deep breath. Marcus didn’t look at all happy to be there, but he had smiled when he had seen Oliver. What did that mean?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	don't say yes (run away now).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softlightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlightwood/gifts).



> Hi this is incredibly badly written and also just kind of bad in general but also it was fun to write and speak now is a banger of a song so here we are
> 
> If you read this no you didn't xoxoxo I love marcus flint and oliver wood so much (but fuck jkr)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!

_ I’m getting married this Saturday. Please be there? I want to talk to you. _

Oliver had stared at the message for days now, and he still had absolutely no fucking idea how the hell he was supposed to feel about it. Marcus had never been a man for texting- especially not as things had started to fall apart before the war- so the fact that he had texted Oliver at  _ all  _ had been a shock, even before he had been kicked in the gut by the words the message contained. He hadn’t seen the man in years now, not since they had broken up, but Oliver definitely hadn’t been expecting to get a wedding invitation in the mail while he was having his morning coffee. He wasn’t naive. He knew that Marcus was never going to show up on his doorstep one day, all apologies for the way that he had acted. Oliver had made his peace with having to let go of Marcus Flint a long time ago, or at least that was what he liked to tell himself. Of course, he had been able to push that knowledge away eventually, until Marcus had gone and fucked it all up by doubling down and delivering proof that it was happening along with a request that made no fucking  _ sense _ into his inbox.

It didn’t make any sense that Marcus would want to see Oliver. Marcus had made things  _ very _ clear when he had told Oliver that he wouldn’t be fighting with him in the war, that he would be staying with his family and that it was probably best if they didn’t talk anymore. That despite everything, Marcus was everything that everyone had ever warned Oliver that he was. The memory still stung, despite how badly as Oliver wanted to pretend that it didn’t, and as his eyes scanned the message again he could almost feel the haphazard stitches on his heart starting to tear back open.

Marcus  _ fucking  _ Flint.

By the time Oliver had mustered up the courage to actually face the text message again it was Friday, which meant that in less than 24 hours Marcus would be getting married to some- well, no. Oliver had known of the girl in school, a pretty blonde Slytherin girl who had seemed friendly, even nice sometimes. Marcus’s mother probably loved her. He was sure that she was a nice girl but that didn’t stop him from disliking her on principle, even if it wasn’t exactly fair. He wondered if she knew that Marcus had asked him to come, wondered if she had ever even heard of him before. Probably not- Oliver couldn’t imagine why Marcus would have brought him up to her, or to anyone for that matter. He had been pretty adamant that being with Oliver had been a fling, something that was never going to last no matter how badly both of them had seemed to want it to. Oliver wasn’t even sure what Marcus was hoping to achieve by having him there, if he was being honest. Closure? Oliver would have thought that Marcus had already gotten that, even if he had ripped Oliver’s heart out and stomped on it in the process. Which was fine, he supposed- even as he had started to fall for Marcus, he had never been under the impression that he would ever get to  _ keep _ the man. No, Marcus was always going to go and find someone better for him, even if at the time it had seemed like Marcus had loved him too.

Of course Oliver would go, though. He had to go, had to see Marcus again. Maybe he’d even speak to the man. He deserved his closure too, right?

His chest ached, and he moved his thumb to hover over the keyboard. Fuck it.

_ Of course I’ll be there. _

********

The weather was fucking freezing and the hoodie that Oliver had chosen to wear was doing very little to keep out the windchill, but he supposed that that wasn’t going to matter much once he got into the church. The cigarette he was holding had long since burned down to the filter and he cursed softly as he dropped it to the ground, crushing it under his shoe . No more distractions to keep him from going inside- he could already feel his hands shaking at the thought of facing all of the feelings that he had buried years previously. The wedding was due to start any minute, and soon enough it would be too late for Oliver to go inside without drawing attention- not that he needed any more attention, he was going to his closeted ex’s wedding for fuck’s sake. Still, it would be rude in any case since he had said that he would be there.

He took a breath, letting it go slowly before taking another one. Then, he turned quickly and walked to the door, pulling it open before he could talk himself out of it. 

Flint Manor was decorated beautifully, flowers adorning every surface along with silver and gold decorations that warmed up what had for so long been such a cold place in Marcus’s life. Distantly, Oliver was grateful for that fact- Marcus had always had difficulties with his family home, so maybe this would be good for him. Maybe he would finally be able to associate good memories with the place and forget everything that had happened there with his father, with the Death Eaters. Maybe he had even patched up his relationship with his mother, they had never seen eye to eye on things and Oliver knew that it had always caused Marcus a lot of pain to have to push his mother away. He hoped not- aside from Marcus, the Flint’s were a bad lot and patching things up with them would have meant that Marcus would have to agree to disagree with them on a lot of things that sent chills down Oliver’s spine. Or just agree with them, but Oliver refused to believe that Marcus would ever be like that.

He found the ceremony with no problem, and found himself staring wide eyed at the scene that lay before him as soon as he opened the door. He had already known that Marcus’s mother had had a tendency towards the dramatic, but this was beyond anything Oliver had ever even imagined- the entire room was decked out in gold and silver, crystals catching the light and scattering it in rainbows across the happy crowd. Still though, the setting paled in comparison to Marcus who was standing beside the marriage officiate with his face towards the wall, wearing a well-fitting suit. Oliver hissed out an involuntary breath, his heart lurching in his chest. He looked  _ incredible _ , and it was like Oliver was a besotted teenager all over again. He walked to the nearest empty chair, sinking down into it and never taking his eyes off of Marcus. The wizard cleared his throat, and then waved his wand in what Oliver could only assume was a spell to amplify his voice. He held his breath.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered…”

Marcus’s eyes swept the room, and Oliver could see the exact moment the man saw him. Marcus’s eyes widened marginally, and if Oliver wasn’t going completely insane he could have sworn that the man even smiled for a moment, before his face returned to it’s stony, almost sick expression. Oliver’s lungs hurt from not breathing, so he slowly let himself take a deep breath. Marcus didn’t look at all happy to be there, but he had smiled when he had seen Oliver. What did that  _ mean _ ?

The music started to play. Oliver was sure that it was a lovely piece, but to his ears it sounded more like a death march as the doors opened once again, revealing the bride and her father. She looked beautiful, but Oliver hadn’t expected any less. Her hair was in a complicated looking style, her dress flattering her shape nicely as she slowly walked up the aisle, her father holding his arm out for her to hold onto. Oliver watched her for a moment, before returning his gaze to Marcus. Marcus, to his credit, had plastered a smile on his face that made Oliver’s heart skip, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Oliver watched him, the false smile wavering a little even as his bride-to-be neared the altar.

None of this made any sense. Surely, Marcus wouldn’t be marrying someone he didn’t love.

Unless…

No, Oliver pushed the thought from his mind. Marcus was getting married, this was no time for any of his flights of fancy. Maybe he had just eaten some bad curry the previous night, or maybe he had heartburn. Marcus loved this girl, and Oliver needed to leave well enough alone.

Yeah, that must have been it.

The bride reached the altar at last, pressing a kiss to her father’s cheek as she took her place opposite Marcus, her smile a brilliant diamond next to Marcus’s fake reflection of it.

Oliver wasn’t sure if he would be able to watch this, after all. The wizard resumed his speech, and Oliver’s heart thudded in his ears. Fuck.

“Should anyone present have an objection to the proceeding of this marriage, they are invited to speak now or forever hold their peace.”

The room was silent, though Oliver couldn’t tell the difference over the rushing of blood in his ears. It was his last chance to say something, his last chance to-

The chair screeched against the floor as he stood up, his face red.

Horrified eyes turned towards him from every chair in the room, but Oliver could barely tell. All he could see was Marcus, as the man turned to look at him.

The wizard paused, waiting for someone to speak.

Oliver reddened further, taking a step forward. He had only intended to leave, but it was too late for that now. “Marcus…”

He heard commotion from the corner and he jumped, before starting to move towards the front of the room. He had to get to Marcus, had to explain himself before someone could remove him from the wedding. If Marcus was going to go and spend his life with someone else, he at least deserved to know the truth first. They had left things untied, and Oliver had never been one to leave things unsaid at the end of the day.

Marcus’s eyes were wide, and he moved forward to meet Oliver halfway.

“Ollie, what are you  _ doing _ .”

“Why did you ask me to be here, Marcus?” Oliver asked, his voice embarrassingly helpless. “Why would you want me here, I’m ruining everything.”

“I wanted to talk to you, Oliver I’m so sorry-”

Oliver shook his head. As long as he was ruining things, he supposed, he might as well completely ruin his own life while he was at it. 

With shaking hands, he grabbed Marcus’s jacket, pulling him down and pressing their lips together like nothing had ever changed between them. He pulled away just as quickly though, stepping back and letting go of the man.

“Ollie…”

The room was silent, Marcus’s mother looking murderous from her seat. The bride, to her credit, simply looked confused as she watched the drama unfold in front of her..

“I couldn’t let you get married without doing that one last time.” Oliver’s voice shook, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. “You fucking asshole.”

He turned on his heel, and left without looking at anyone. He didn’t want to see anyone, he just wanted to go home before Mrs. Flint could kill him. Before Marcus could hate him forever, for ruining his wedding day.

He stopped in the yard, bracing himself to apparate back home to his dingy little apartment. Just as he was about to though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned just in time to see Marcus disappear alongside him. The carpet was soft underfoot as they both appeared back in his apartment, and Oliver stumbled back in horror. 

“Oliver, can you just fucking let me talk for a second?”

“Marcus, you’re getting  _ married _ .”

Marcus huffed, and then grabbed Oliver’s shirt in his fist, pulling him up into a bruising kiss. Oliver froze against him, before leaning into it desperately. After what felt like a decade they pulled apart, standing and breathing heavily while avoiding each other’s eyes.

“Marcus?”

Marcus shook his head, his jaw tight and his expression hard. Oliver tried again.

“Marc, please talk to me.”

Oliver watched the man sigh, and then take a deep breath. “My mother said that they would use you against me in the war. They would hurt you.”

He didn’t seem like he was finished speaking, and so Oliver waited. 

“It was safer for you to hate me when the fighting broke out, since my father- well. It was just safer for you to have nothing to do with me.”

Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat. “ You are such a fucking asshole, Flint.”

Marcus blinked. “What?”

Oliver poked at his chest, pushing the man backwards slightly. “You thought that breaking my heart would keep me safe? What if I had thrown myself in front of some poor bastard that was about to die? What then?”

Marcus paled. “I didn’t-”

“No, you  _ didn’t _ , you didn’t think, Marcus. You could have fucking told me.”

“Oliver, please…”

“I never hated you, though. So your plan didn’t even work.”

“It… didn’t?”

“No, you fucking dumbass. After what just happened, do you really think that I hate you?”

Marcus huffed. “I don’t deserve it, you  _ should _ hate me.”

“When have I ever done what I should do?”

Marcus seemed to move without thinking, tugging Oliver close to him like muscle memory. “No, I suppose you’ve always been a contrary bastard.”

Oliver snorted, and then pushed him away gently. “Asshole… The wedding, though?”

Marcus shrugged. “My mother picked her, thought she would be good for the Flint family name.”

“Isn’t she waiting for you back at the church?”

Marcus hummed. “Probably not, seeing as she’s a lesbian. We were basically just friends anyway, I wasn’t interested in dating anyone properly.”

“You weren’t?” Oliver raised his eyebrows, wincing at how hopeful he sounded.

“I mean, I was still in love with some asshole I met when I was eleven.” Marcus smirked and then uncrossed his arms. “God, my mother is going to kill me.”

Oliver made a face. “She can try.”

Marcus laughed softly. “I love you, Oliver. Can we..?”

“We can’t start again.” Oliver asserted, before rushing to speak again as Marcus’s face dropped. “There’s too much to forget, but we can move on from here?”

Marcus’s smile was soft. “I… Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

Oliver allowed the other man to pull him into a tight hug, allowing himself to breathe in the smell of the man and taking a handful of his suit jacket to stop him from pulling away. There was a lot of work to be done of course, years of hurt to work through and memories to recount so that they could be healthy and happy together, but if anyone could do it it was both of them. They had been through too much now to not at least give themselves a chance at happiness again, and Oliver sure as fuck wasn’t going to let go of Marcus again without a fight.


End file.
